The Upside of Corn Syrup
by wizemunkee006
Summary: Rachel hates getting slushy facials everyday, but she has a secret that makes them somewhat bearable. Rachel/Quinn Sweet and a little fluffy


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'm just a huge fan… It's kind of sad how addicted I am to this amazing show.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

A/N: This is the first time I've written anything like this pairing, but somehow it's working for me. This isn't beta-ed, but I really appreciate whatever feedback you have to give me.

The UP-side of Corn Syrup

Rachel walked into school at the same time she did every day. She walked to her locker. Grabbing her books, shutting her locker, and turning to heed to her first class of the day, she wasn't entirely shocked to be met with a face full of cherry flavored corn syrup and ice.

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence in Rachel Berry's life. She honestly couldn't count the number of times she'd been hit with a slushy facial. Still, every time it happened she felt her heart squeeze a little before she lifted her head proudly and walked to the nearest bathroom.

As Rachel pushed open the bathroom, she wasn't shocked to see Quinn Fabray standing there, seemingly waiting for her to show up. Pausing just inside the door, Rachel reached behind her and locked the door. She didn't want anyone to walk in on them.

Rachel didn't know how Quinn always knew, but she did. Rachel was sure that Quinn hadn't seen it happen, but somehow she always knew when Rachel was hit with a slushy and somehow always managed to be waiting for her when she entered to clean herself off.

See, Rachel and Quinn had a secret. This was the reason Rachel never tried to prevent the continuance of the humiliating slushy experience. Every time it happened, Quinn would be waiting in the bathroom for Rachel. She'd help clean off all of the sticky sweet corn syrup and ice, and later, when they were alone at Rachel's house, Quinn would hold her close, kiss her forehead, tell Rachel that she loved her, and wish that things were different. She would wish that she could walk down the hallway with Rachel's hand clutched in her own and not care about what anyone else would say.

She smiled softly as Rachel locked the door then walked over to where Quinn was waiting beside the sink. Rachel stopped in front of her, hands at her sides, eyes on Quinn's shoes.

Quinn put a finger under Rachel's chin and tilted her face up slightly. Taking a towel she wiped what was left of the slushy off of the girl's face. Then she reached down to unbutton the sweater and dress shirt, pulling them both off and leaving Rachel in her camisole.

Quinn kissed her softly then gently pushed her into the chair in front of the sink. She supporting Rachel's head and spread her hair into the sink as the girl leaned back to rest her head on the towel which was sitting on the edge of the basin.

Quinn turned on the warm water, and taking a cup she began to rinse the slushy out of Rachel's hair. She massaged the girl's head softly, making sure that she got all of the sickly sweet syrup out of the dark brown tresses.

Finally sure that Rachel's hair was clean; Quinn turned off the water and reached for another towel as Rachel sat up. Sitting gently on Rachel's lap, Quinn reached up and began to dry her hair. Satisfied, Quinn kissed her on the forehead then stood up. She grabbed a blow dryer, plugged it in and finished drying Rachel's hair herself. She pulled out a make-up kit and reapplied it to Rachel's face. Finally, Quinn pulled out the extra clothes that Rachel always brought with her for moments like these. Once Rachel had them on, Quinn buttoned them herself then moved her hands to Rachel's shoulders.

Quinn slid her hands up and down Rachel's arms before linking her fingers with the singer's. She tugged Rachel closer to her and kissed her sweetly before pulling away to pack everything back into the small bag Rachel had brought with her. She handed the bag to Rachel, took her hand again and pulled her to the door.

Quinn kissed her once more and whispered the first words that either of them had spoken since Rachel had entered the bathroom. "I love you. I'll see you after school." Her hand stroked Rachel's cheek, and Quinn lingered over one final kiss before she unlocked the door and walked out to go to what was left of first period.

Rachel leaned against the door for a few minutes to give Quinn time to make it to her class. Finally pulling the door open, Rachel smiled to herself and thought that she could deal with the daily slushy attacks as long as Quinn was always there to clean her up afterwards.


End file.
